Martians
The Martians are the dominant species on Mars. They are extremely ancient in comparison to humanity and possess immense intelligence. Overview The Martians are a race originating on the planet Mars, the closest in the Solar System to Terra. The Martians originally made contact with humanity by means of a surprise attack some centuries into the life of the True Chaos Insurgency, which devastated all of Terra's defenses from any of the then-warring factions, although this attack failed due to the Martians' lack of knowledge of microbiological pathogens. Upon their return to Terra, the Martians made a much more peaceful approach, offering to make an alliance with the True Chaos Insurgency. This was gladly accepted and to date stands as the only alliance made by the T.C.I. On the exterior, all Martians look identical, sporting an approximately bear-sized body with numerous tentacles, two large luminous reptilian eyes and a beak. Almost all of the internal mass of a Martian is brain, save for their circulatory system, as Martians possess no digestive system and reproduce via a process similar to mitosis. The Martians are an ancient race and are believed to be one of the first to develop, and thus have acquired advanced technology which permitted their own genetic modification to become purely productive creatures. Additionally the Martians have created an immensely powerful energy weapon known as the Heat Ray - a devastating laser-like weapon which propels immense amounts of thermal energy to disintegrate targets instantly. This weapon, as is the case with most Martian technology, has not been shared with the T.C.I. Although once bountiful with life, Mars became a barren wasteland after resources were depleted due to planetary cooling, which was their primary reason for attacking Terra. The Martian population is estimated to be around 5000 although this has not been measured as it is irrelevant to their work. Relations to Other Races The Martians are inherently sociopathic in nature, except that instead of working for themselves, they work for their species. As soon as you stop being useful to the Martians, they stop being useful to you. They have vast, cool and unsympathetic intellects, and do not hesitate to spill (or evaporate) blood when necessary. The Martians signed a treaty with the True Chaos Insurgency which permitted the Martians' harvesting of resources from Terra, in exchange for mutual peace and the sharing of some technology with the True Chaos Insurgency. The True Chaos Insurgency also recruited one Martian Ambassador following the treaty's signature. Technology The Martians are very technologically advanced in comparison to the True Chaos Insurgency, and have created immensely powerful machinery with their knowledge. Some examples of Martian technology include: * Heat-Ray - The primary Martian weapon. Purely powered by energy, no ammunition required. Propels immense amounts of thermal energy in a beam at its target. * Black Smoke - A heavy, chemically engineered gas used to wipe out all life in an area. Extremely toxic and will rot the lungs almost immediately upon contact. When exposed to water or steam, it becomes a mostly harmless ash. * Fighting Machines - Standard-issue, tripedal Martian mechs. About 100ft tall, composed mainly of unknown alloys of common materials. Equipped with three extendable tentacles, and a Heat-Ray. * Jet-based Flying Machines - Similar to pre-flood human aircraft; light fighter jets capable of moving at immense speeds. Can dispense Black Smoke, and is equipped with a Heat-Ray. * Hydrogen Accelerator - The Martians' primary method of interplanetary travel. Utilizing fusion, a massive cannon launches shell-like pods at the target. These shells, or Cylinders, are capable of steering to an extent and will slow down upon approach of the target to prevent literal planetary collapse. * Blood Filter - An artificial immune system which makes white blood cells look like paper shields. A repository of nanites which work passively to destroy foreign particles in the host's body. Culture Martians do not possess any proper culture however their acts are unique due to their lack of most emotion. Martians are purely practical creatures, however appear to feel fear, pain and also recieve pleasure for both serving their species, and improving their combat or engineering ability, and similar practical acts. It is presumed that this is why Martians are seen regularly torching entire villages unprovoked. Martians also follow a particular aesthetic design, with most of their machines being a light grey colour with darker grey or green details. NASA and the Martians Martians were present on Mars long before the rise of human civilization. When NASA launched its Mars rovers, the Martians were well aware of this. Fortunately for them, the rovers landed at a safe distance from Martian civilization. When NASA's "Opportunity" rover was destroyed, it has been confirmed by Ambassador B-1 that this was due to the rover's proximity to the Martian city. At its time of destruction, the rover was approximately 50km from the city and would soon come into view of it. To prevent this, the Martians generated an immense dust storm by use of a colossal fan. While shut down, the rover was retrieved for examination. Additionally, it was confirmed that the Martians fired a rock full of fossilized bacteria to "see what the humans would think".Category:Races